


kazokuberu

by nijimonyong



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimonyong/pseuds/nijimonyong
Summary: Ada Papa Shu, Mama Eichi, dan kedua anak kembar mereka;Issei dan Ichiru.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro © tsukino talent production

"Issei, Ichiru."

 

Kedua anak kembar yang sedang bermain itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat suara yang amat dikenali memanggil.

 

Dengan riang keduanya menghampiri sosok yang memanggil mereka, "Papaaa…!"

 

(I _chiru berteriak sangat keras, bahkan dia juga berlari menghampiri sang papa hingga nyaris terjatuh._ )

 

"Kalian jadi anak baik, kan, selama di sini?" Izumi Shu—papa dari Issei dan Ichiru—bertanya kepada mereka yang dibalas dengan anggukan. "Anak pintar. Sekarang, ayo kita pamit pada _sensei_ sebelum pulang."

 

Ketiganya menghampiri salah satu guru yang mengajar kelas Issei dan Ichiru—namanya Rikka-sensei dan dia amat cantik ( _ini kata si kembar saat mereka bercerita tentang hari pertama mereka di TK pada kedua orang tuanya_.)—lalu berpamitan.

 

.

 

"Papa, papa! Tadi aku menonton series _Shitsuren Red_ lalu bermain pahlawan-pahlawanan dengan Tsubasa, Nozomu, dan KenKen!" Ichiru berseru di tengah perjalanan mereka kerumah.

 

"Oh? Apa kau menjadi pahlawan?" Shu bertanya, matanya melirik pada Ichiru.

 

Dengan bangga Ichiru berujar, "Tentu saja! Aku menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia, benar, kan, Issei?"

 

Issei yang ditanya mengangguk dan bergumam pelan, mengiyakan ucapan adik kembarnya.

 

"Bagaimana dengan Issei? Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

 

"Un." Issei memgangguk. "Aku makan pudding buatan Tsukishiro-sensei dengan Rui dan Kakeru."

 

"Begitukah? Kalian hari ini juga menjadi anak yang baik—bagaimana kalau papa traktir kalian _ice cream_?" Shu bergurau, mengajak kedua anaknya untuk makan _ice cream_.

 

Kedua mata Issei dan Ichiru tampak senang saat mendengar kata ' _ice cream_ '. Dengan semangat mereka mengangguk, membuat Shu tersenyum.

 

—Hari inipun, perjalan pulang Issei dan Ichiru kerumah selalu penuh canda tawa.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Makes your heart goes thump, don't coil, show. I am coming here past the sky and mountain. And that is named love~_ "

 

Suara lagu pembuka dari film bertema _hero_  kesukaan Issei dan Ichiru terdengar di ruang keluarga.

 

"Mama! Mama!" Ichiru berseru dari ruang keluarganya. "Ayo, filmnya sudah mulai!"

 

Eichi yang berada di dapur tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Ichiru. Dibawanya nampan berisi makanan ringan serta minuman untuknya dan si kembar ke ruang keluarga.

 

" _Shitsuren Red_ datang!" Ichiru menirukan dialog dari film kesukaannya. Dia berteriak saat pahlawan kesayangannya itu berhasil mengalahkan musuh—atau saat _Shitsuren Red henshin_.

 

Issei menatap layar televisi dengan tenang, namun matanya terlihat senang saat menonton. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

 

Sedang kan Eichi—duduk di sofa sembari memakan _snack_ , dan tersenyum melihat kedua anak kembarnya

 

—Di hari libur, Eichi benar-benar suka menemani Issei dan Ichiru menonton film kesukaan mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) ini pertama kalinya saya buat fanfic tentang QUELL. Jadi, maaf bila ada salah ;w;
> 
> 2) thanks for Amel yang dari semalem ngobrolin tentang kazokuberu—papa shu dan mama eichi serta kedua anak mereka yang masih TK
> 
> 3) EVENT TSUKIPARA DENGAN ANAK-ANAK KECIL—IZINKAN SAYA NYULIK OHARA SORA


End file.
